halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiversal Battlefront/Cutscenes
Here is a list of cutscenes from Multiversal Battlefront 'All Star Rebel Republic (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: A New Beginning (We can see 7 Jack-4 Bots charging forward, but they we're under attack & destroyed by an orange hedgehog named Jack the Hedgehog & a female skunk named Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at a Jack-4 Bot) Yeah! Patricia: (uses Iron Tail at another Jack-4 Bot) Phew. Those bots keep on getting stronger. Jack: Yeah, indeed. But we can grow even stronger now that we have a new army. Patricia: But we're inexperienced, just like Josh said. That's why I was made the first ever leader. Are you sure your up for the challenge? Jack: Even though my intelligence & my power can't mix just yet. I have to keep my will strong. Sonic the Hedgehog once told me to never lose hope & never give up. Patricia: That's the spirit! Jack & Patricia: (grabs each other's hand, making a smack sound & begins to shake their hands) (The Music begins as the Mokujin Bots we're ready & assembled to battle) Jack: Everyone! We must not lose hope! The EggPlankton Empire are strong with an army, but two can play that game. Patricia: Mokujin Bots, we all know our strategy. Now let's move forward & never look back! Jack: GO! For we are... the "ALL STAR REBEL REPUBLIC"! (Jack, Patricia & the Mokujin Bots of the All Star Rebel Republic lets out a battle cry as they begin to charge forward) Cutscene #2: Going off to a Good Start Dr. EggPlankton: GAH! (falls down on his back) Ouch. Jack: Your days are numbered, EggPlankton. Dr. EggPlankton: I'm not beaten yet, I will return to finish what I've started. Mark my words, you'll be up against other villainous factions that are.... much worse. (feels dizzy as he is knocked out) Jack: (begins thinking) Hmm... Patricia: (arrives) Jack, all of the bunkers have been captured and or rebuild into ours. We can build our new Mokujin Bots & more robotic infantry this way. Jack: That's good Patricia, that's good. Patricia: Is something the matter? Jack: Well, it's just that... there are other villainous factions that are much worse than the EggPlankton Empire. Who do you think they are? Patricia: We'll probably never know. Jack: I'll call in the I.T.S. & let them take care of EggPlankton for a while. Patricia: Ok, you do that. We'll get ready with our troops for another adventure. Jack: (nods) Thank you Vice General or General, I... you know what I mean. Patricia: It doesn't matter. All that matters is that your welcome. Let's move. Jack & Patricia: (leaves, leaving behind a knocked out EggPlankton) Hypotheitcal Scene (Exteneded) Jack & Patricia: (notices a Mokujin Bot) Mokujin Bot: (salutes) All the barracks are captured, Sir & Ma'am. Patricia: Excellent job. We can rest easy for now. Jack: With these Barracks we've captured, our numbers will grow a bit faster. Patricia: Indeed, now let's get going. Jack: (nods) Cutscene #3: Trailing through the Spooky Swamp (We can see Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega make their journey in a spooky haunted swamp.) Jack: Be careful guys. We might run into any danger. Patricia: Why would Darkstorm need our help. He's tough & almight. Jackbot Nega: He needs our help because of the Serpentan Separatists are on the loose in this haunted swamp. Combot Nega: And Jack is right, there are scratch marks over there. (points to the scratch marks on the large trees) Jack: We're not alone out here. (The Music begins to play as they spotted Naga Soldiers from the Naga Military running amok) Patricia: There they are! Jack: Mokujin Bots at the ready, it's time we take out those Serpentan Separatists today! (Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega charges forward at the Naga Soldiers) Cutscene #4: The Danger has passed by. (Jack, Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega & the forces of the A.S.R.R. has captured the Swamp & defeated the Naga Military.) Jackbot Nega: Swamp has been captured. Combot Nega: We've made a big difference already. Our next battle has already begun for us. Jack: Indeed. This Swamp is perfect for a secret hidden All Star Rebel Republic hideout for our brand new line of soldiers. Patricia: Indeed. We're getting stronger every time. Jack: Yeah, we may got lucky, but the next batch of enemies will be coming soon & we'll be ready. Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (nods) Hypothetical Scene (Extended) (SB100 & Darkest Only) (At the A.S.R.R.'s brand new Swamp base hideout.) Patricia: (with Jack, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega) (has collected the DNA samples with her magic & kept each of them in each force field) Once we get to work on collecting these samples, we can use them to create our very own clones to make unique brand new All Star Troopers, all kinds of All Star Troopers in different species. Jack: Incredible. You sure know how to become smart, but I don't feel smart when it comes to intense situations. Patricia: Don't worry, you'll figure it out how to become smart in dangerous situations too soon enough. Jack: I guess your right. (Suddenly Jack & Patricia notices a familiar visitor has arrived & it appears to be Darkstorm & Bakuu) Patricia: Greetings Darkstorm & Bakuu, what brings you here to our brand new swamp base hideout? TBC Cutscene #5: Plan of Capturing Command Posts Jack, Patricia & Metal Patricia: (hears the alarm) SPARKY: We have an emergency, the Equera Empire is near. Jack: What should we do? Is there any strategy? SPARKY: There is indeed. (checks the map of where the Equera Empire is camping out) They are at Station Square & reduce enemies to 0 or capturing all command posts is our primary objective. Patricia: Right, let's gather up some gear. The Mokujin Bots are all charged up & ready to go. Jack: Good, let's move. (At Station Square) (The music begin to play as the Mokujin Bots charges ahead at the Equera Empire.) Jack: Is everyone in position? Patricia: We've surrounded Station Square. I'm at the South. SPARKY: I'm at the North of Station Square. Metal Patricia: I've surrounded the place at the East. Jack: And I'm at the West, we've got EggRey trapped. Alright All Star Rebel Republic, battlestations! Cutscene #6: Station Square is Saved Jack: (goes up to a defeated Dr. EggRey) Run doctor, run. Dr. EggRey: Hm hm hm... Ha ha ha ha! Indeed I have been... defeated this time. I'll give you chances. Here is my reward: one thing that I have to tell you. Vital information to defeat your arch nemesis' empire: The EggPlankton Empire. Jack: Alright then, what's the vital information upon how to defeat the EggPlankton Empire? Dr. EggRey: Here's the info: (smirks and extends his antennae) MAELSTROM! (releases harmful UHF sound waves from his antennae) Jack: (screams in pain as he covers his ears) Dr. EggRey: This isn't over yet, Jack the Hedgehog! (disappears gradually) The sound waves have dissipated, causing the area's peacefulness to revert to normal. '' Jack: (uncovers his ears) Ouch, that really hurt my ears. (looks around) EggRey's gone. But he'll be back for more... I don't know when, but the All Star Rebel Republic will be ready for him. Hypothetical Scene (Extended) (SB100 & JTH Only) (We can see that the entire army of the A.S.R.R. is beginning repairing Station Square) Jack & Patricia: (checking the progress) ''From an Albatrusser Sleek Stealth Fighter... Royal Trooper: My lord, Station Square is 92% intact. However, we do not sense EggRey in the CCP radar, sir. Josh: We'll find him soon. Relay me visual, Nadir side. Royal Trooper: Sir! (activates visual below the A.S.S.F.) Josh: Hmm, it's Jack's battalion. I am surprised they were capable of defeating EggRey, toe-to-toe. Royal Trooper: I further concur. Josh: Well then. Sending transmission to General Jack of A.S.R.R. (activates comm link) Jack: (acitvates comm link) This is General Jack. Josh: Greetings, General. I am so astonished that your own faction is able to overwhelm the Equera Empire without needing reinforcements from I.T.S.. I suppose your past training in strategy has paid off. (thumbs up) Jack: Thanks General. It was your training that got the A.S.R.R. into better shape with brains, speed & power. All balanced together in a single entity. Josh: The pleasure is mine, fellow General. For that success, I would like to reward you with a blueprint of a certain air unit that can really help your organization in scanning your enemy's status. Jack: Thank you General Josh. With the blueprint of a helpful air unit, we won't let you down. (salutes) Josh: (salutes) My pleasure. May I introduce you our Wide Scope Mechvirion. I modified this blueprint into making this unit under my control (50%) and your control (50%) in case mutiny or secret invasion occurs. Jack: I see. So we both control the mech together while we're taking on our enemies. Josh: As you see in the blueprint, this unit is NOT a mech, but rather a tiny aerial unit capable of 360-degree wide scope and magnification. And nope, I give you freedom to control it, however we can also see what the Mechvirion sees. We are also capable of terminating the unit from your arsenal, IF there will be mutiny in your army. Jack: Are you saying that you don't trust me with the new aerial unit or something & also you think that I might betray you? I would never do such a thing. I won't let you down. Josh: I really trust you. I'm just saying that we can share control, but we cannot override one another. And I convey that if there will be mutiny in your army but not in our alliance, we are capable of terminating the unit if a traitor may use it to trick our armies. And I will send your personal security code into the unit blueprint, so that its control is exclusive to you and me. Jack: I agree. So then, with both of our factions working together along with our new teamwork vehicles, our victory against evil will be assured. Josh: I couldn't agree more. Cutscene #7: Training Time! All Star Spirit vs. Intelligence Ancient Mind (At a vast Grassy Field, with forests in the background.) (The All Star Rebel Republic, along with an army of Mokujin Bots are marching forward.) Jack: (commands the army to stop with a hand signal) (The A.S.R.R. stops at the command of a hand signal.) Jack: (to Patricia) Did you see them? Patricia: (looks through her bionculars & spots the other army approaching) They're here. Jack: Good. Then we're ready. Spongebob: Are you sure? Zaktan: The I.T.S. Is a force to be reckon with. It's nearly impossible to defeat them, due to their high intelligence. Jack: It's a risk we're willing to take. We will have to fight brains with brains. Patricia: The old "Fight Fire with Fire" plan. Interesting. Jack: Then "Operation: Brain Education" is a go! (The A.S.R.R. Officers & soldiers charges off, begin preparing their own plans of attack & defence.) Cutscene #8: Training Complete! (We can see the A.S.R.R. are exhausted, but they have become victorious over the I.T.S.) Jack: (panting) It is done. A strategy is needed after all. ???: Interesting. My former Lieutenant lead his army with sheer courage and an unshaken mind. We commend you in your victory! Jack: (looks around) Josh the Hedgehog, I presume? Josh: Yes, but not just any Josh, my former Lieutenant. Jack: It was actually tough training, our forces are completely exhausted, even with that surprise strategy of yours. Extended Scene (SB100 & JTH Only) (We can see the A.S.R.R. packing up the equipment & cleaning up the training area.) Patricia: (checking with her hand held computer A.I., SPARKY) SPARKY, what's our status report? SPARKY: It appears that you all seem to barely manage to break the patterns of their secret plan. We're very fortunate. "More Coming Soon" 'EggPlankton Empire (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: A Runaway EggPlankton (Dr. EggPlankton's POV) Dr. EggPlankton: (opens his eye slowly, groaning in pain) Huh? What the...? (looks around) (Normal POV) (EggPlankton notices that he is in an unknown throne room) Dr. EggPlankton: What happened? Where am I? ???: You! Stand up! Dr. EggPlankton: Wha...?! (gets up) Who's there? ???: One-eyed fool! Are you even blind?! Dr. EggPlankton: Show yourself, you pathetic worm! Come on out & fight like a man to overcome this land of chaos! ???: (forms a green magic circle below Dr. EggPlankton and engulfs him with a binding vortex) Even on your ultimate defeat, you call the victor a worm?! Aha ha ha, how impertinent you are. And also, if I wanted to fight YOU like a man, I highly doubt you'll win. Against me in close combat, you're nothing but an obese alien. Dr. EggPlankton: (begins to hang on) I was a sea creature, but got mutated into a mutant human. (finally snapped) Then know this, it is with such gained strength that one day... I shall strike the All Star Rebel Republic & the Intelligence Technology Systems down, along with all hero factions that stands in my way. And I never surrender! (With that, the music plays as Dr. EggPlankton tries his best to use all of his strength to try & escape from the vortex.) The vortex was cleared out. ???: What's this? Whatever, you are not to be underestimated anymore. (fires a strong whirlwind beam at Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: Whoa! (tries to dodge the beam) ???: (forms a whirlwind beam from the floor which lunges at Dr. EggPlankton in a very fast pace) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh my...! (notices the large door behind him) (thinking: It's time I'd would be using this danger to my advantage.) (turns around, facing the door & is lunged forward) WHOO HOO! (Dr. EggPlankton tries to use all of his strength to burst down the large doors while he's been lunged.) (Meanwhile with Jack-4 Commander, Layla & the HenchCombots, they are waiting outside) Redbot: Do you think our boss is gonna be ok? Layla: It's gonna take more than what's in there, to kill our lord. (Right on cue, Dr. EggPlankton was crashing through the front doors, destroying them & is still was blown away & is about to go down) Greenbot: (Rough Voice) Aw man! Looks like it didn't go so well! Layla: (uses her dark magic to catch Dr. EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: (got catched) Ouch. Jack-4 Commander: We got you. Dr. EggPlankton: (gets off) Bluebot: You see, this is what happens! Dr. EggPlankton: (slaps Bluebot) I know, but now we run! Until I have the strength til our time comes for revenge! (Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & the HenchCombots begins making a run for it.) (SB100: Remember this, you can choose each faction story with one faction as the protagonists of each story. Yes, even the bad guys have their own faction story with them as the protagonists.) Cutscene #2: A Narrow Escape (Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & the HenchCombots makes their escape from the I.T.S. lair.) Dr. EggPlankton: (panting) We've... made... it. Layla: Whoa. I never seen any villain escape from the clutches of the ancients. (giggles) Whatever. You would've been dead, if you didn't get your confidence back. Jack-4 Commander: You've got lucky that you didn't get killed. Redbot: Now that we've rescued you, what do you think we should now? Dr. EggPlankton: Those heroes think they've won. I'm not going to give up that easily. I'll bounce right back up against those All Stars for defeated me back moments ago. Yellowbot: And the All Stars have captured EggPlanktonLand, thinking that our empire has finally fallen. Dr. EggPlankton: Well it's time that we prove them wrong. Officers, we must leave at once! Greenbot: (salutes) Aye aye, sir. Dr. EggPlankton: And remind me to get that chip fixed. (The group were suddenly sucked in to Mobius through a dimensionhole due to the Three-Planet Alignment.) Hypothetical Scene (Extended) (The group returns back with Kai & Zane) TBC Cutscene #3: Sneaky Plan Time (At Night Time, we can see Dr. EggPlankton & his EggPlankton Empire officers have built a temporary base in a forest in the south, not to far away from the captured EggPlanktonLand.) Dr. EggPlankton: (begins doing exercising) Layla: What are you doing? Dr. EggPlankton: Why exercising of course. Those heroes are right, I've become overgrown & fat. That is why I took time off to get into shape. Layla: If you say so. Jack-4 Commander is 2nd-in-Command. Did you bring out the sneak attack plans to get back our lair. Dr. EggPlankton: I've already have. He's waiting for you outside. Layla: Right. (heads outside, meeting Jack-4 Commander, Kai & Zane) Zane: Finally, some action! I've been waiting all day for this! Kai: Yes & we must bring back our lair before it's too late. Jack-4 Commander: Indeed. It's time for action! Cutscene #4: EggPlankton Land recaptured Jack: (falls down) Retreat! This base is not our priority now. (The A.S.R.R. retreats from EggPlankton Land) Dr. EggPlankton: Look at them run like the rats they are. Great job everyone. Jack-4 Commander: This offensive attack has given them a wake up call. Layla: The base is ours once again. Dr. EggPlankton: It is indeed. Now that we have our base back, all we have to do is to create more armies of Jack-4 Bots in order to stop any faction that gets in our way! Kai: Yes sir. Zane: At ease. Hypothetical Scene (Exteneded) TBC Cutscene #5: Apocalia Invasion! (In EggPlankton Land, the EggPlankton Empire created a portal to Apocalia) Layla: Explain to me why we are going to Apocalia, that place is extremely dangerous. Dr. EggPlankton: Because Tensai has got a note from the Serpentan Queen that she needs our help. Jack-4 Commander: The portal is now open. Tensai: Good, now we can get the information we need. (The 4 officers plus an army of Jack-4 Bots goes through the portal & arrives at Apocalia) (The alarm begins blaring very loudly as the music begins to play.) Dr. EggPlankton: They sensed us coming! You know what to do! Layla: Right! (giggles) It's time that I have some fun with those monsters. (The EggPlankton Empire charges forward as Dr. EggPlankton, Layla, Jack-4 Commander & Tensai gets ready for battle.) Cutscene #6: Chaotic Jailbreak! Dr. EggPlankton: Yes! We've done it! The Transdimensional Alliance has been defeated! Tensai: Now we can get the information we need from them. Layla: Bakuu & his men has really have put us through heck. Now that is a challenge that we've completed. Jack-4 Commander: We must build a new base here in order to build more Jack-4 Bots. Dr. EggPlankton: Perfect, let's start building. Hypothetical Scene (Extended) (SB100 & Darkest Only) (We can see the Naga Military have been freed from Apocron Prison) Dr. EggPlankton: All Prisoners of Apocron Prison! Your all free as birds! the naga grab their weapons and slither to the Jack-4 bots sharing their weapons TBC Cutscene #7: Power over Intelligence (We can see Kai, Zane & Fury getting ready for action) TBC "More Coming Soon" 'Transdimensional Allience' Last stand on Tencha Enemy: Serpentan Sepritists Commander: Sargent Bakuu (Start Warfare) Bakuu: FALL BACK Pvt. Tanor: Sir, Priority call from the Admiral Bakuu: tell my father I am busy, FORM YOUR LINES MEN WE MAKE OUR LAST STAND HERE Soldiers: Sir, yes, sir Bakuu:(Pulls out his Guase Rifle) Retaking Balmore Sneaking past the Republic Operation: Medusa (Joint operation) Fleet Admiral Darkstorm: "Well done my brothers, we have pushed the Serpenten Separatists back to their homeworld, now with the aid of our allies we shall take the fight to them!" Commandin officer: Bakuu allied Forces: All Star Republic and the Intelligence Technology Systems Objective: Thin enemy forces and await orbital strike package to level to Serpenten City Main Enemy: Queen Serpeena Bakuu: Ok you know the plan, the Republic army will take the beach head command post while I.T.S will join us after we group up with Republic forces, I.T.S will scope out enemy stronghold weaknesses. Mobian Transdimentional Alliance Soldier: Any heavy oppisition bakuu: High chance of it, we will take the strike beacon to the Serpenten Castle and turn it on, once activated we will have a limited timeline to get out before The Package is delivered 'Intelligence Technology Systems (Story Mode)' Cutscene #1: Defense Preparation A horde of robots fly to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. 9:00 AM... Royal Trooper: (bows) Your Majesty, enemy forces are up ahead, 570 meters away. ???: Identify the enemy. Royal Trooper: According to the watchtowers, they belong to the Equera Empire. ???: Him again? Hmph, even though his organization is of the 1st rank, his forces may be... (sighs) minuscule. I command all defense turrets to ready ammunition. Defend the HQ! Alice: Sir Josh, reporting about the enemy forces! Josh: What is it? Alice: I analyzed the strength of their forces. They're weak as usual, like a small battalion. Josh: Do not underestimate them. I hypothesize that they might send reinforcements soon. Alice: Yessir. Royal Trooper: Your Majesty, it seems that Colonel Rey is heading off to decimate the enemy forces himself. Josh: Rey? Coordinates of his location, if you may. Royal Trooper: Displaying Cartesian coordinate plane radar. A hologram was displayed. Josh: (-7, 23), correct? Royal Trooper: As shown, Your Majesty. Josh: Hm, don't worry, he has my permission. He is a potential powerhouse and no Equera Bot can stand firm before him. Royal Trooper: Yes, Your Majesty. Josh: Alright then. Let's do our best, everyone. For we are of the mighty Intelligence Technology Systems! The Royal Troopers yell out, "Yes, Your Majesty!". The whole I.T.S. initiated their battlecry and charged at the Equera Bots. Cutscene #2: A Magnificent Success Josh: Well done, my faithful soldiers, for fending off our adversaries. As long as our two nemeses empires, the Equera and EggPlankton Emprie, exist in this world, we must double our time in stopping their evil plans. Alice: I concur, Your Majesty, because it is for the honor of our homeland Antiquus. Rey: Yeah, for we live for Antiquus. Yuki: Well said, Colonel. Rey: (bows) My queen. Josh: Alright, I require all officers to give commands to all I.T.S. units to boost their guard up. Thomas: No problem! Jonathan: You got it. Josh: All turrets need full repair if they are damaged and fill in ammunition. Sideline infantry must go the bunkers to amplify our defense. Flak infantry squads must be in high-defense terrain in order to be protected from heavy-armored units and to ease their aim at enemy aircraft. Fortress squads must deter assaults incoming from the enemy hordes. Sniper squads must be stationed on the towers to avoid enemy ground unit detection. Warmace Cannon Troopers, to the frontlines but need Royal Mech Safeguard Type to create a barrier for them. Golver: Roger that. Silvold: Rawk. Josh: Finally, we need to send some soldiers to be stationed in each city and town of Antiquus to minimize civilian casualties. Bear in mind that civilians are very important! Officers, on the double! All I.T.S. officers salute and yell, "Roger Sir!" and exited the HQ to continue mission. Josh: Now, our enemies, what shall you do now to conquer our homeland? Your chances are absolute zero. Hypothetical Scene (Extended) Golver: Status report, sir. Our captured barracks have been successfully reclaimed by our infantry with the help of our stalwart vehicles. Now production has been restarted and upgraded, causing us to have new mechanical troops to deploy, sir! Josh: Good, good, Golver. We can rest easier for now, for we have new troops to deploy. Alice: I further concur, Your Majesty. Josh: Gratitudes. Now let us be on our way. Alice and Golver: (bows) Cutscene #3: Permission to Attack Gravity Trooper: My lord, you have been sent a letter from the allied faction A.S.R.R. Josh: Kindly give it to me. Gravity Trooper: Confirmed. (hands the letter to Josh) Josh: (receives letter) Thank you. Gravity Trooper: (bows down) No problem, sir. Josh: (reads letter) Hmm. Seems to me that they're trying to assess each other strengths of each faction. Alice: Sir, A.S.R.R. General is behind the door. It seems that he wants to talk to you. Josh: Gotcha. (runs for the door and opens it) Jack: Greetings Josh, the All Star Rebel Republic needs your help. Josh: You connote that you wish to have a military training? It is all in your letter, yes. (nods) Jack: Yes, that's correct & also, the EggPlankton Empire has returned & recaptured EggPlankton Land. Should we go back & stop him after our training? Josh: Agreed. Alice: (goes up to the two generals) Alright. General, permission to provide briefing to the A.S.R.R.'s General about the rules and objectives in the military examination. Josh: Go ahead. Alice: (salutes) Thank you sir. Now then, General Jack. I will be providing you briefing. The rules are as following: *"Only non-organic troops are allowed to be in the combat. We can't just sacrifice our people just to complete the training." *"You are not allowed to use nuclear weapons. Same goes for us, of course." *"You will be given an hour to finish constructing your strategy. Our engineers willl put some surveillance in your command center to check if you are done and an alarm device to tell you that strategy time is up. We promise, sound is muted to value privacy. However, if you exceed the time limit or if you destroy the device, you will be disqualified. Even if you attempt to destroy it, you can't hide." *"You are strictly not allowed to use weapons that can lay complete siege on a territory (same goes for us)." Alice: That's it. Did you catch 'em all up? Or do you need me to repeat the rules to help you fully remember? Jack: No, I got it all. Just need to prepare my Mokujin bots & our training will begin. Alice: Alrighty then, General. (bows) Josh: Okay then, General Jack, you must take haste. Time is not our ally here. Cutscene #4: Progress of the Confederate Republic Among the heaps of circuitry, Josh clapped his hands in glee. Josh: Despite a chain of strategies that we implied, your forces can cope well more than before. I commend you in your leadership. Hypothetical Scene (Extended) Cutscene #5: Razing the Lab Rey: Josh bro, the Shadow Treads are doin' well in the recon within the borders of EggPlanktonLand. They relayed me a message from our Mechvires that somethin' strange is going on. Permission to engage target buildin', sir. Josh: Where is the location of the occurrence? Rey: Seems to me that it's happenin' in their HQ. The Mechvires can't enter the particular area; security's too tight even for 'em. Josh: Is that so, huh? Deploy Stealth Type CN-1040, particularly 4 units. Rally point is to the right spire. Rey: Understood! Relaying commands to CN-1040 Factory. ST CN-1040 006: Deployment complete. ST CN-1040 007: Please relay orders, General. Josh: Main objective: Infiltrate EggPlanktonLand. Procedure: Activation of Arbitral Dome to cloak all nearby allies within your area of effect. Split into 4 squads with officers in tow. Regroup and capture Laboratory Command Post after loosening tight enemy defense. ST CN-1040 008: Input coordinates to confirm order, sir. Josh: (-12, 9) Apparently Northwest Direction. ST CN-1040 009: Confirming order.... ST CN-1040 006, 007, 008, 009: Order understood. Now proceeding to mission. Josh: Yuki, assist Serial 006. Alice to 007. Golver and Silvold to 008. And Rey to 009. I trust that you will not do anything reckless, Rey. Rey: (salutes) Yessir! Josh: Move out! The 4 units of ST CN-1040 grouped near the I.T.S. HQ: Right Spire. Yuki, Alice, Golver, Silvold, and Rey exited the right spire and each formed a squad. They all moved out to EggPlanktonLand through a portal. In EggPlanktonLand... Yuki: We're here. Rey: Let's do some razin'! WHOO! The alarm blares loudly and the enemy troops started to mobilize. '' Alice: Have you ever heard of recklessness, Rey... Rey: Oh darn, sorry 'bout that. But look-- Golver: Put a lid on it, will ya? We're invisible in a unique way. Let's move out now. Silvold: Detector Jack-4 Bots incoming! ''The Stealth Squad started to counterattack the Detector Troops. Cutscene #6: Decimation Complete! Yuki: General, current laboratory data is now successfully scanned. It seems that they have been collecting data from the Continites in order to create new troops harnessing Continite energy. Josh: Hm, we are so much lucrative that way. It is substantial for us to insulate this data from the Equera Empire and utilize it to create new mechanical troops. Alice: Agreed, sir. Josh: Rey, relay orders to the workers to construct a Continite Barracks immediately. Materials will be provided before procedure. I need the barracks to be finished until 3 days. Rey: Roger, bro. Relaying orders to the workers! Hypothetical Scene (Extended) After 2 and a half days... Golver: Status report, sir! Construction of Continite Barracks is successful. They did the procedure for two days and twelve hours. Josh: Very good. Relay my message to them that they will be paid with their reward according to the time left after construction: 12 hours I say. Each of them will earn 12,000 A$. Silvold: Whoa, that amount's quite big. I'm amazed, General. Josh: My pleasure. After all, being a leader is being a servant to everyone. Golver: I concur, my lord. Relaying message to the workers immediately. Josh: And begin deployment of 2 Contidroids of each element. On the double, Silvold. Silvold: Orders are perceived! Relaying commands to Continite Barracks. Cutscene #7: Unexpected Surprise Yuki: Josh, there are incoming hostile units emerging from a Nexus Hole! Josh: Alignments again? Of all the times this phenomenon will happen... Rey: Don't worry, bro, we now have sufficient Contidroids to shield the HQ. Josh: (regains himself) Oh, of course, Rey. Alice: (notices two Nexus Holes at the east) Two more Nexus Holes! Golver: This is...! Silvold: There are I.T.S. units emerging from the hole! And there are also Trans units from the other one! Shizuku: (from the comm link) This is 2nd Lieutenant General Shizuku reporting. Please confirm the established comm link, Your Majesty. Yuki: Confirming! (sees Shizuku from transmission) Sis! Shizuku: Indeed it is I, Sis Yuki! Josh: Great timing, Shizuku. I'm astonished of your timely arrival. Shizuku: Yes sir, we confirmed the other faction invading HQ from the west Nexus Hole. It is led by the Nagas. Josh: Serpina's wolves, eh? Oh c'mon, let's rawk! The I.T.S. shouts out battle cry and prepares to assault the hostile units. The 2nd comm link was static. Josh: Confirming transmission. Cutscene #8: Successful Safeguard Shizuku: Seems that the Separatists are retreating. And the Trans Alliance are going back to Apocalia. Josh: Magnificent work in repelling the Nagas, everyone. Thanks to Shizuku, this operation was successful. Shizuku: Thank you sir. Returning to post together with back-up units. Josh: Confirmed. Meanwhile... ???: Very well then.... Let's test these new robots in action. Ultra Set, activate! The eyes of the 6 robots flash red. Hypothetical Scene (Extended; JTH and Darkest only) Yuki: Have you finished the establishment of the treaty with the Trans, General? Josh: Of course. Yuki: Good then. We can rest easy... for now. Josh: For the meantime, we must build up extra offense. Rey, relay orders to Royal Barracks to deploy sufficient amount of Royal Troopers. Rey: Can ya please specify the type of the Royal Trooper? Josh: Train 3 of each type. Rey: Right away, General. Josh: Golver, do the same with the CN-1040 Barracks and Silvold to the Continite Barracks. 3 of each type bear in mind. Golver and Silvold: (salutes) Bakuu and Fleet Admiral Darkstorm walk in Josh: Greetings to both of you, gallant officers. Cutscene #9: Midnight Six robots glide in the sky, zooming toward the Thunderous Tornado Castle. Inside the Thunderous Tornado Castle... Josh: (sleeping with his wife) An explosion startled them. Josh: (wakes up) What in the world?! Yuki: Something is greatly amiss. Let's take command to defend the castle. Josh: I'm up for that. They hurry to the basement and access the navigation center. Yuki: Detecting six constructs total. They are engaging separate targets, focused in the vicinity of our headquarters. Josh: Seems that they are searching for our HQ. We must only deploy few able units into the skirmish—most of our constructs are not functional when it is late at night. Yuki: That will be enough, I heed. Let us begin the deployment. Cutscene #10: Midnight Defense Intact Yuki: I checked that the energy reserves of each enemy construct is critically low to continue battle. However, they were able to retreat to their base. Josh: It seems that our machines can still cope even it is midnight. We must recharge our defense turrets to optimal power for the rest of our sleeping time. Yuki: I understand. Josh, can you head back to the bed now? I'll take care of the rest myself. Josh: Watch yourself, then. (walks back inside the castle) Hypothetical Scene (JTH and SB100) The next day... Cutscene #11: Meson Garm Online Cutscene #12: Enemy Intel Hypothetical Scene (Extended) Cutscene #13: Ultimate Battle Royale Cutscene #14: We Will Prevail 'Time Twister Enemy Officer Message Cutscenes (Story Mode & Free Mode)' (Remember, only the Factions that are controlled by the CPUs can have their own Time Twister Enemy Officer Message Cutscenes, in both Free Mode & Story Mode) All Star Rebel Republic Jack the Hedgehog *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "It appears that I have a message coming from my opponent. So you want to challenge me & my empire for a battle? Well then, I love a challenge. So put up your dukes, I'm ready for them & you." *Story Mode (ITS Ch. 2: Start as Ruler): "Josh the Hedgehog, it's been a long time. Both of our factions are growing stronger, but I never expected for your empire to get faster results than ours. Perhaps we can go for some training & upgrades. If you want me to show you my strategy, then so be it. This time we're ready!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 2: Start as Ruler): "Look who has returned. It's you, Dr. EggPlankton. We have taken possession of your EggPlankton Land lair, in order to use it for goodness for all of Mobius. And also, we made a few modifications to your Jack-4 Bots & transform them into our very own Jack-5 Bots. That is payback for stealing my blueprints of the Jackbot Nega robot. As they say, if you stole from me, I stole from you. Good luck, getting inside your own lair, or should we say, our new lair. Seriously, your gonna need it." *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 6: Start as Ruler) "It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, you have teamed up with Dr. EggRey. It looks like you never learn do you? You may got lucky this time, but like I said, you haven't see the last of the All Star Rebel Republic & I am true to my word. Come & get some!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 7: Start as Ruler) "So, you want to take on all 3 factions by you & your empire all by yourselves, EggPlankton? Well, your in a 3 on 1 situation now. When this is over, we'll see which faction is obsolete." EggPlankton Empire Dr. EggPlankton *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "Greetings, I am Dr. EggPlankton & it looks like you have an army to try & stop me. How cute. And guess what, so do I. We will see which faction is more superior & more powerful soon enough." *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 1: Start as Ruler): "Jack, Patricia, All Stars. Why do you always muck in my mud? Oh look, I have army of Jack-4 Bots already set up for you. Perpare to be destroyed by my batallion." *Story Mode (ITS Ch. 3: Start as Ruler) "I've gotten back EggPlanktonLand from the All Star Rebel Republic for 25 minutes & look who I am facing now; a bunch of Senior Rejects. Josh the Hedgehog, you are always bringing back up from the A.S.R.R. No matter, I've strengthen up the Security since my last encounter with the enemy. Are you sure your the being of the wind? Because your gonna burn to a crisp! *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 7: Start as Ruler) "Well, well, well. You've manage to foil my plans before, but I've never expected for you to make it this far. And I really didn't expect for you to come out here all by yourself. If you don't turn back, this will be the last battle you'll ever fought as a faction!" *Story Mode (ASRR Hist. Ch. 8) "Hahahahaha... I am very sorry for what has happened to your leader, Jack the Hedgehog. I told you there be consequences from that last battle. Thanks to Layla, stealing Jack's powers, you have become helpless without your leader. Now, just give up... and let me win for once! What... You're doing what?! Facing all factions at once?! You have a side that I never seen before. I don't know who put you up to this, but now this Ruthless Aggression is going to end." *Story Mode (ITS Hist. Ch. 9) "Well, here we are again. It appears that your numbers are fairly running out after that surprise ambush of mine back there. And now your putting the faith of these 2 members, Solar & Lunar. Like the sun & the moon, they will rise, but in this case for you two, however, someday soon, you will fall." Intelligence Technology Systems Josh the Hedgehog *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): "It seems that I have received a transmission from the enemy faction. If you are here to challenge the Intelligence Technology Systems, I accept the offer. Bring forth your fullest might if you can, so that we will see which army is stronger. Come, let me test your mettle with stunning strategy. Let the battle commence!" *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 4: Start as Ruler): "So you have come, my friend, to take the great military examination. Well then, let us test your battalion's mettle if your strivings are not for naught. See the map for yourself, for you'll take risks when you go on. Let us commence battle!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 1: Start as Ruler): "You think you can escape from me, litle insect? Your chances are for naught, for you have fallen into my ruse. Let's see what you're made of, as I impede your escapade. By the law of the Ancients, evil like you will rot in jail... interminably!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 6: Start as Ruler): "Now you have formed an alliance with the Equera Empire, like I did with the A.S.R.R.? Listen, crazed man of science, whatever evil you are planning, you have to stop now and repent for your crimes, or else... By the absolute law of the Ancients, you shall not succeed in your plans! And if you ever stain the precious name of the Ancients, you will not be forgiven!" *Story Mode (ASRR Hist. Ch. 8): "Receiving transmission from-- What's this?! A.S.R.R.?! Why have you come to assault the I.T.S.? Is this treachery of yours?! Where's your general? *pause* Very well, I'll charge you with treason if you proceed! For you are fighting the wrong organization!" *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 7: Start as Ruler): "You really, really make me laugh out LOUD. Why so? Your villainous bravery will soon extirpate your own empire. How impertinent your plans are... You, of all insanity—dare challenge three allied organizations yourself?! Well then, let me give you a taste... of the bitter annihilation of your evil empire! Come, my brethren—for it is our lucky day. Let us eradicate this evil nation, utterly! To arms, our allies!" Transdimesional Alliance *Story mode (Sergeant Bakuu: Ch.1): " The War against the Naga is getting worse over the last few days, We make our last stand in the adament gorge of Tencha, these snakes are relentless" *Story mode (Sergeant Bakuu: Ch. 2): "The tide has turned; we have pushed them deep into their own territory. It's time to take back our allies, but we'll need help from the outside." *Story Mode (EPE Ch. 3: Start as Ruler) ???? *Free mode: "Attention all allied colonies; defend your borders from all hostiles, no one sets a foot on our soil." Serpentant Separatists *Story mode (Private Taykata Voshnoah: Ch.1): "Push the alliance dogs to the darkest pits of Tencha, without this world they are helpless against our might!" *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 2: Start as Ruler) ???? *Story Mode (ASRR Ch. 5: Start as Ruler) ???? *Freemode: " Capture all command posts and win this world for the queen, ALL HAIL QUEEN SERPINA!!!" Imperium of Antiquian Science and Technology Joshua Zephyrius *Free Mode (Start as Ruler): Greetings to my opposite forces. I am Joshua Zephyrius, the Archon Emperor of the Imperium. Recently, we have received a request from your army. I suppose that you are valiant enough to engage in multiple skirmishes against the Imperium. However, I have to say that we are completely ready to counter your timely assault with the intelligence and diligence that we possess. Come to us with all of your might so that we will be able to see your resolve! Equera Empire ???? Aneas Empire ???? Category:Subpages